


Dance of the Knights

by daysinthespringsun



Series: Ballerino Tommy Innit [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballet, Fluff, Gen, IRL Fic, TommyInnit but with muscles, ballerina TommyInnit, ballerino TommyInnit, creative TommyInnit, dancer TommyInnit, no beta we die like highkey depressed TommyInnit, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinthespringsun/pseuds/daysinthespringsun
Summary: “Ballet was and will always be such an important part of his life. He now got to share that with thousands of people. TommyInnit did ballet and he was not ashamed about it. TommyInnit did ballet and he had just told the world.”orTommy is a male ballet dancer and Sleepy Boys find out while on stream.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Ballerino Tommy Innit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075127
Comments: 39
Kudos: 600





	Dance of the Knights

**Author's Note:**

> titles from March of the Knights by Sergei Prokofiev 
> 
> *disclaimer*  
> I have not danced for 6 years so my knowledge is quiet limited. I have tried my best but if there is inaccuracies I apologise.

Music flooded through the room. Girls and boys danced on their toes. All had one hand in the air moving in precise movements while the other held the barre. Their knees bent into a demi-pilé and came back up to rest in first position. The eagle eyes of the teacher watched the movements of the teens. Not one foot, toe, hair should be out of place and if it were she would comment. “Brooke you’re turn out, fix it. Tommy how often do I have to say this? Make sure your shoulders are back and your back straight. We are presenting to the world not the computer screen.” A slight chuckle rang through the studio from all of the teens. 

Ms William’s had been teaching Tommy for a few years. She may be strict but she was the best teacher Tommy had had. She could care less that Tommy was a boy and pushed him to achieve his best. It was something he deeply appreciated. “Now everyone, come onto the floor-'' Eyes looked and feet copied as she explained what exercises they would be doing today. It was only the start of the year and they were focusing on form and technique instead of choreography. The start of year classes always felt slow. It was just so very repetitive. Tommy did his best to keep his focus on his teacher but his thoughts ultimately ended up drifting towards streaming and his plan for tonight’s stream. They continued to work on different exercises and moved from the centre of the floor to the corner. As he jumped and leaped across the room the last hour slowly trickled away. 

The drive home was peaceful but long. The dance schools near him were good but not at the level that Tommy wanted to dance at. He wanted, needed to, challenge himself so 4 times a week him and his mum or dad would make the trek to his dance school. It was a very big commitment especially with streaming but to Tommy dance was something he lived, breathed. Will he become a professional dancer? Probably not. His streaming and videos were blowing up and with his goal to pursue film, doing ballet for a living wasn’t really on the table. That didn’t mean Tommy wasn’t going to try or take every chance, every opportunity to push himself. It meant that while he could, Tommy was going to enjoy the music and movements of dance. 

When Tommy eventually arrived at his house, it sat quietly waiting for its occupants to arrive. It was small and quaint. It had a face very similar to all the others. Tommy hopped out of the car and ran upstairs. He quickly washed his body my and chucked clothes on, Tommy was now sat in front of his computer ready to start his stream. Three, two, one. A yell ripped through the quiet, “sup chat!” A notification appeared on the phone placed on the desk.

**TommyInnit started streaming**

A smile was placed on Tommy’s face. He may have just disturbed the peace of this once quiet street but he didn’t care. This was his house and his job so he’d do what he pleased. Today’s stream would be chill, just him, Wil, Techno, and Phil all fucking around on the smp. No lore, no major events, just good ol’ Sleep Bois Inc having a good time. His muscles were sore and feet tired but there was this feeling, a giddy presence, that whispered to him that his day would get much better during this stream. Streams were tiring, of course, but there was a euphoria that came with it as if performing on stage. 

Tommy’s mouse moved and clicked onto the wumpus joining in the voice chat the boys were already in. “‘ello boys,” Tommy yelled. Hi Tommy’s were said in response. They all hopped on the Dream SMP server chatting about random shit. Phil was building a new house out near Techno’s, Wilbur was being Ghostbur and yelling about blue or some shit, Techno was collecting ancient debris in the nether, and Tommy, well Tommy was being his good ol’ annoying self. He would run from one person to the other not really doing anything but talking their ears off. 

Techno was very close to buying a plane ticket just to bash Tommy’s head in. “Tommy. Can you please be quiet for 5 minutes?” 

Tommy pretended to think about it, “how about no bitch!” Tommy heard a thud of a desk through his head set. Laughter started to bubble up in him and he ended up full on cackling. Phil and Wilbur’s laughter was now intertwined with Tommy’s.

Phil through his laughter said, “Tommy what if you try to not talk for 5 minutes and if you do you have to do 5 push ups.”

“You think I can’t not talk for 5 minutes, watch me you prick! I can do it.” Tommy takes a breath, “starting... now.” 

Techno, Phil, and Wilbur kept talking, attempting to get Tommy to speak. It was 3 minutes in and his lips were sealed, that was until Wilbur said, “well back in day Tommy sent me a message about Techno and it said-”

Tommy’s life story flashed before his eyes and he shouted, “Wilbur. No!” 

The group started laughing again. Wilbur spoke up, “off you go time to do some push ups.” Tommy just grunted in response. He titled his webcam so you could see the floor. He changed his stream so his webcam took up the screen and started to do the push ups. One, two, three four, five. The guys were quite impressed. Tommy’s lips lifted into a cocky smile and he walked forward to his chair and took a seat while headphones found their way back over his ears. 

“Well done Tommy,” Phil said.

“TommyInnit has muscles and isn’t just a stick  confirmed?” Wilbur joked. Tommy laughed as he started to readjust the camera.

“Wait wait,” Techno spoke up.

Tommy stopped adjusting the camera. “What?” He asked.

“Tommy are those- are those ballet shoes?” 

Tommy froze. He reached up and sat the camera on his face and responded, “ah maybe, what about it bitch?” A blush found its way onto Tommy's cheeks. He loved dance but that didn’t mean he wanted his idols knowing that he did it. The amount of times he had been called gay or a girl for dancing was ridiculous. He did know that the guys wouldn’t care less but in the back of his head was this irrational fear that they might react badly. 

Techno stayed silent and Wilbur spoke up, “Wait, wait. Tommy, do you do ballet?”

“Um yes?” Tommy said.

“Oh my god, wait, actually?” Wilbur asked again.

“Yeah, actually,” Tommy kind of mumbled. Chat was going crazy.  _ Poor mods _ he thought, all he could see was ‘BalletInnit’ and keyboard smashes.  _ This is going to be all over fucking TikTok and Twitter _ , he internally groaned.

“Oh wow mate. That’s actually really cool,” Phil’s voice was laced with genuine excitement. 

“Bruh,” was Techno’s classic bruh. “Does this mean you can do jumps and stuff?” The monotone voice of Techno asked. Tommy laughed very loudly at that. 

It wasn't that he didn’t expect the support but to hear the rest of the Sleepy Bois actually interested and excited to hear he did ballet made Tommy’s stomach do flips of joy. From what he could tell, chat was also being very supportive, which he didn’t expect. The internet isn’t kind to males who do female perceived activities. 

“Yes Technoblade, I can do jumps and shit,” Tommy responded to Techno’s question. 

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,” Wilbur repeated. Tommy could feel the grin on Wilbur screen.

“What, bitch?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy do a flip.” Tommy just facepalmed and then joined in on the laughter coming from the other three.

“You know what here I’ll do a jump.” Tommy moved his webcam again so the steam could see the majority of his body, “I don’t know how many of you boys in chat know what I’m about to say but I’m going to just do an  entrechat and then a tour en l’air. There’s not too much room in here to do anything else and just a warning my tour en l’air isn’t the best, I’m working on it.” Tommy got into fifth position, one of his feet right in front of the other and jumped. While in the air his feet moved front and back, front and back. He landed in a  pilé. He then took in a breath through his nose and jumped spinning around and landing back in fifth with his arms outstretched. A grin spread across his face and he bowed. His feet took him forward and he sat down once more. He placed the headset back on and joked, “see that dickheads, that was talent.” 

Words of praise greeted his ears. It was weird. Dance was such a big part of his life and he hadn’t shared that with some of the people he was closest with. Now they knew and it was a wonderful feeling. They continued to question Tommy about his ballet for the rest of the stream. Questions about how long he had been doing dance, how often he danced, does he enjoy it, all that jazz. It was honestly a lot of fun to talk about something he was so passionate about. 

Once they had ended the stream Tommy scrolled through twitter. Everyone in the community had been very supportive and he would be forever grateful for that. He didn’t think it was  _ that _ big of a deal but the community all seemed very excited nonetheless. He continued his scrolling and saw this one tweet. It taught his eye so he took the time to read the thread. It was a fan, he could tell by the dream profile picture, the fan talked about how he had been having alot of issues being a male dancer and to see Tommy was also male dancer had meant a lot to this boy. Sharing his passion had made Tommy happy beyond belief but to now see that talking about his passion had actually helped someone gain a little confidence, there wasn’t a greater gift he could ask for. Ballet was and will always be such an important part of his life. He now got to share that with thousands of people. TommyInnit did ballet and he was not ashamed about it. TommyInnit did ballet and he had just told the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my lovelies !!
> 
> hope you are all having the happiest holidays !!
> 
> this is going to become a little series of mine so stay tuned
> 
> *disclaimer*  
> I have not danced for 6 years so my knowledge is quiet limited. I have tried my best but if there is inaccuracies I apologise.
> 
> [here's my tumblr !! come have a chat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/daysinthespringsun)


End file.
